Only Love Can Do It
by Mystical Chibi Roxy
Summary: In order to save his sister's secret, Cloud must disguise himself as Naminé and compete with seven other princesses for the prince's love. As he competes, will love blossom between them? AU, Yaoi, Yuri, crossdressing, randomness...summary sucks... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, bad me. I have made another fic, yet this is a request fic from "Midnight Fantasia Goddess". She has been pm-ing me about this story and gave me basic ideas and the plot. She said that she's going to stop posting up new stories and get her mind into her forgotten stories. So she requested this fic, and I have come up with new ideas. So I will not update until both **Crimson Storms** and **Swan of Destiny Islands **are finished. Also this is for today as I was one of those people that was in Sacramento (even though I live far from there) watching the Endeavor swirl around. XP I didn't even show up to school. Bet almost no one showed up. XD enough talking, I own nothing. T-T Warning! Yaoi, some Yuri, AU, randomness... I think that's it?

Only Love Can Do It

Chapter 1

"Do you think this is a good idea, Rikku?" Laguna asked as he looked at his wife with a concern look.

"Of course, if not then do you have any bright ideas?" the bubbly blonde woman giggled as she looked at him with an insane smile.

Laguna was not agreeing with this, sure his oldest son was turning twenty-five, and yet no wife, no girlfriend-no nothing. They needed an heir to the throne of their Kingdom in Balamb. He sighed as he kept staring at his wife who was busy calling up their alley Kingdoms. From the doorway his second eldest son, Sora walked up to them with a slight bow to them.

"Father, is it true that you will be looking for a bride for big brother." Sora said looking up at their father with curiosity in his sky-blue eyes.

"Yes, but this is a secret. Leon will be sent to one-off our vacation houses on Destiny Islands, Kairi will be there waiting for him as she will be holding up the challenges to see which bride can compete in order to be Leon's wife. After all, he _is the only _one of the youngest bachelors out there. I bet many princesses will come to be married off to him." Laguna sighed.

"Is this mom's idea?" asked the younger brunette while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you know how your mother is when she gets bored." Laguna sighed as he looked at his chatting wife.

"Good luck, Leon..." Sora huffed his bangs up.

^v^v^v^

"What?" the oldest blond woman shrieked looking at her mother with horror-stricken in her pale-blue eyes.

"I said that you will be living in a mini mansion with seven other princesses to compete to see who is worthy of Prince Leon's love." Their mother, Yuna told them with a smile playing on her lips.

"Mom, you do realize that I don't know him, right." Naminé said crossing her arms looking up at her mother.

"Yeah mom, what if he's a real jerk and might try to take advantage of our big sister," the youngest, Roxas scowled looking at his mother in disbelief.

"Come on kids, if Naminé doesn't get chosen, then oh well. It will be broadcast all over the world. Our hosts will be Kairi and her older brother Axel." Yuna said in an excitment voice while she clapped in amusment.

"Are you even our mother?" the second oldest, Cloud said in an exasperated voice.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I am. Anyways, Rikku and I go way back into our youthful days, so since we are best friends along with Paine, I will make you go. Or we could always marry you off to some old man... Leon is the last, and I mean LAST prince that is young and he's a bachelor." Yuna smiled innocently at them acting childishly, this caused the fault of hanging around Rikku when they were kids, the only one not affected if Paine, who is still emotionless.

"I can't believe it," Naminé did not want to marry an old man, she also did not want to marry someone she is not in love with. She looks to see her father Tidus talking to one of the guards about her departing.

Cloud looked at his oldest sister who just turned twenty-five last week, sure he knew who she loved. And he felt bad that his sister had to go through the unwanted challenge to win Leon's heart. He wanted to go up and slap the man a couple of times for coming up with that idea. He saw his older sister walk with her head down. He and Roxas made eye contact and decided to follow their older sister.

They walked to the east wing where all their rooms are located, the west wing was for guests, the south wing was for the kitchen and dining room was, and the north wing was were they held their parties. Cloud knocked on the door and walked inside when they heard their sister answer. They stared at Naminé's room full of drawings that she had made, her pure white curtains swayed with the refreshing breeze that was coming in. They spotted her on her light lavender bed drawing, her face looked blank, but Cloud knew better.

"I don't want to marry this Leon." Naminé said as she kept drawing a certain someone.

"You can't just walk away. What if you do get married to an old man with greying hair and wrinkles." Roxas said as he sat on the bed with her.

"You know I love Kairi, and she loves me too. I just can't bear marrying someone who is not Kairi. Besides, she and Leon are blood cousins." Naminé said as she let a tear drop her pale skin.

"I don't want you to cry. What can we do so you wont have to marry this prince." Cloud heard his brother say.

Cloud looked around trying to think of a solution, "Maybe pretend to be sick?"

"They will freak out and take me to the doctor." Naminé said as she rolled her eyes hiding a smile.

"Maybe we could find someone who looks like you and pay them to disguise as yourself. Then you could go away for a while until this person loses and you two can switch back." Roxas tried to explain.

"Great idea, but there is a flaw." Naminé deadpanned.

"What?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"This person might win the challenge and expose to be whoever we get and Naminé might be forced to marry him." Cloud said as he sat on Naminé's beanbag.

"Shit," Roxas scowled.

"I got it." Naminé shouted as she made both men jump up slightly in surprise.

"What is it?" Cloud said leaning in as did Roxas.

"Cloud and I are the same height, so he could-"

"No!"

"Cloud, you didn't even let me finish," Naminé whined pulling her bangs to one side.

"I am not disguising myself as you." Cloud said looking at the woman who is four years older than him.

"Cloud, you owe me. I saved your ass from being spanked when you let the rats out during Roxas birthday party." Naminé smirked when she saw her younger brother scowl.

"So I will still keep my lips sealed if you disguise as me. No one will get hurt in the end." Naminé gave her smirk, both Cloud and Roxas shivered not wanting to anger Naminé.

"Fine, I will lose though. I hope your happy, but we need to find a wig that looks exactly like your hair, and we need to find you a wig." Cloud gave up as Naminé's scary smirk increased.

"Got it! Now let's go shopping." Naminé went back into her normal happy self making both men sigh in relief.

Cloud was led to the limo with both his siblings. The mission was to make Cloud look exactly like Naminé. They walked the huge mall, people who passed stopped them for either a picture, or an autograph. It was rare that the royalty was out in public, they are hardly out for safety reasons. Two body guards were on either side, Rude and Tseng.

"So where to?" Roxas asked as he lifted his sunglasses up from sliding down his nose.

"The wig store!" Naminé shouted as she held both brothers on her small hands and led them to the store.

They looked around for a bit longer to see which wigs would fit their hair. It was hard, so many diffrent shades, shapes, wierd hair, and it just kept getting more and more unrealistic. They had every weird wigs but for theirs. They looked for another hour until Roxas shouted from all the way in the back of the store where it was the darkest. Cloud and Naminé rushed towards where their younger brother was with a platinum-blond hair similar to Naminé's, except it was longer and had no bangs.

"We'll take this one and go to a salon for a hair cut." Naminé said holding it with as they looked for another wig.

"Why don't we take this one, it sort of has the same shade, we'll get it fix too." Naminé said giving the wig to Cloud.

Both decided to get them and left the store, their body guards were waiting outside the store. They were looking at them with a suspicious look, the trio ignored them and headed off to the store, Cloud was nervous they would have to buy clothes that will fit them and then go to the salon to get the wigs fix. Then, they had to change without their guards to notice, this might be hard...

"How about this shirt," Naminé smiled as she showed Cloud a light pink shirt with frills around the sleeves.

"No," Cloud shook his head.

"This might be hard than I thought, Naminé kept on looking.

It was decided that Roxas should distract the guards by going to the arcade and beating everyone there. Cloud kept looking through not believing that this is happening. He sighed as he found a shirt with bows tied above the shoulders, it was a black shirt and the sleeves were red ribbons tied on top. He kept looking to see a white halter top shirt with a hood covering most of the back, he liked it. He decided to put it on the basket, he looked to see shorts with zippers on each side, and it came with one belt that somehow had an extra belt connected to it. He shrugged and kept on looking for more clothes, he was enjoying it. Stopping dead on his tracks with a horror-stricken face, he left the pants he was looking at back in the racket to stop. He was turning into his sister, a shopaholic...

"Okay now we need to go to the salon and fix these babies," Naminé smiled as she held bags on both her hands.

They walked down the mall to see the salon. Smiling Naminé led a nervous Cloud inside the salon, both were met with a woman with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey welcome to the Organization Cuts. Have a seat and I will be with you in a minute." the woman said cutting a girl's hair.

Cloud waited, he was a nervous wrecked. He looked outside the salon to see if they spotted Roxas or any of his bodyguards. He sighed in relief whan he didn't. They waited for a while longer until the woman ushered them to come to her. There was no one in the shop, relief seeped inside of Cloud as he relaxed following the older blond.

"Larxene, I need you to do me the biggest favor," Naminé said in her puppy-eyes face.

"What is it Nami?" asked the woman.

"I need you to make these look exactly like how our hairs look. Can you do that?" Naminé asked looking at the woman.

"No problem. I'm not asking why, so I will make it." Larxene grabbed the wigs and put them on one of the mannequins.

It took thirty minutes for Larxene to make the wigs perfect, she smiled at her competed work.

"Oh thank you Larxene, do you have a bathroom?" Naminé asked with an excited tone.

"No prob, sure it's in the back." Larxene pointed behind her just as the bell rang to signal a customer.

Cloud was dragged behind his sister to his doom. They decided to change quickly and get back to the others before Tseng and Rude get suspicious. Cloud blushed as he was wearing his sister's white small dress, he looked into the mirror and kept blushing when he had to wear fillings on his chest. He did look like Naminé, great now he would start to get used to being called Naminé. He sighed as he applied a bit of lip gloss on his pale lips. The wig is a perfect replica of his sister's hair. He got out of the bathroom to see that Naminé in his clothes. She looked a little weird while not wearing any make-up.

This might work...

* * *

Yeah had to stop or it would be too long. So heads up people, I don't know where this story is going until Fanti gives me more details. Please review and I might update, but I want to finish my other stories before continuing with this one. REVIEW everyone. Love ya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Sorry, I was going to update my story of A Christmas Soul. but my boyfriend took me to a beautiful snow-covered mountain. His family owns a cabin and the trees were covered in beautiful icicles. It just felt so perfect. xD So his family and mine spent the New Year's at his cabin. We played in the snow, made indoors S'mores and ate grapes. Living in California by the sierra can get cold! -brrr- So exactly twenty seconds before the new year began he popped the biggest question of my life. He asked me to marry him! xD I'm so happy that I began to cry and hugged him! I said yes! We've been together since high school our sophomore year, and are still happy. That's five years of being B.F. and G.F.! I'm sorry it might take a while to update now. Being busy and all with the wedding, I'm just so happy! When I told my friends they all said finally, he had the balls to ask me the question. I laughed and cried knowing that this is another chapter of my life, I'm a bit scared thought. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I own nothing but for some parts! Enjoy xD

Only Love Can Do It

Chapter 2

"Really Kairi. How could my mother do this!" Leon groaned as he slumped on his king sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling fan, breathing the fresh sea as the breeze wrapped around his nose trying to coo him to come and take a swim to relax his form.

He looked at his cousin to see that she had her elbows crossed in front of her, her auburn hair tied in a messy ponytail, she had bags under her beautiful deep-blue eyes. She hadn't slept at all not counting two hours she snoozed on the ship. She was to busy tieing Leon to one of the docks in order for him not to jump off the ship. She hadn't even bathe, let alone brush her teeth and she was a small, this thread away to lash out at Leon if he promised not to run away.

"Listen Leon, I swear that if you try to run, my aunt would be sending out all the guards to find you. She gave you three years to choose a wife. What did you do? Screw whatever woman you can find." Kairi huffed blowing her bangs up making some stick to the top of her head.

"I'm still young," Leon shrug and sat on up looking at his cousin.

"Just please no getting into the princesses skirts or dresses." Kairi said massaging the side of her head feeling a huge headache coming with fill force.

"Whatever, besides I need a vacation," Leon lied as he looked to see that another red-head coming inside the door.

"Sorry, I just got the news of both of your returns. I was busy with setting up the challenges and all that." a tall red-head said as he barged in without knocking.

"Oh, come in Axel." Kairi said sarcastically, she was hanging on to her thread so she would not explode in anger.

"Someone didn't sleep well," Axel smirked looking at his little twin sister.

"Listen here you, if you had come with us, then it would have been easier. But no, you dump Leon on me and got here two days before us. You will greet our princesses and wait for the Demyx to bring his camera while I take a fourteen hour nap." Kairi marched to her own room with a huff leaving both men in the room with a huge sweat-drop on their fore-heads.

"So when are the women arriving?" Leon asked looking at his older cousin.

"In-"

_**Ding** **Dong~**_

"And there is our crew," Axel smirked as he went to go get the door.

Leon followed him down the stairs to meet a hyper blond who held a camera and another smaller man with slate-hair. Axel must be close to them for he saw the tall red-head hug the other. He stood right behind both hugging men with a look that read blank. He nodded when both men took a slight bow to their future king.

"I'll work the camera, thanks a lot Demyx." Axel said receiving the camera with the many wires.

"Thank Zexion, it's his." Demyx pointed to his lover who looked bored.

"Thanks Zexion, I'll take care of it!" Axel smiled as he showed them the door.

"What now?" Leon asked as he sat on a velvet creme sofa.

"We wait," Axel said getting the camera ready.

^v^v^v^

Axel opened the door to meet the first princess. He sent Leon to go get his 'demon' sister and drag her down stairs on the first floor. He looked at her up and down. She had short black hair with deep-blue eyes. She wore off the shoulder shirt stopping a little before her jean line to show some skin. She has two servants with two bags on each one of them. He ushered her to one of the two living rooms.

"Axel is the camera on?" Kairi whispered.

Axel nodded and put on a smirk zooming in on Kairi's face to see a slight frown. She saw him nod and quickly smiled showing her pearly white teeth. Her hair was down, she wore a white halter top with skinny jeans. Her hair was slightly wet from her quick shower, she waved with the mike on her small hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Leonhart's oldest son who is one of the last bachelor's on this side of the world. I'm Your host Kairi and this is my older brother Axel."

Axel flashed the camera to his face giving a smirk.

"If you're wondering that we are royalty, we're not. You see Leon's father was the captain of aunt Rikku's guards. Uncle Laguna was not royalty or nothing, he's related to us -"

"Okay thanks for that little history, I will read the names of the princesses and what is their favorite thing to do according to the parents..." Kairi cut off Axel before he got into it. "We have Princess Selphie Tilmitt, she is princess from Trabia Garden and she loves to jump ropes, she actually broke the record of jumping 150 times under one minute. The next princess is, Princess Rinoa Heartilly from Timber. She loves to listen to other people's dreams and give out advice. The next princess comes from Nibelheim, Princess Tifa Lockhart loves to do martial arts. She's usually leading a group of soldiers to the battlefield-wow talk about girl power! The next Princess comes from Castle that Never Was, Xion Keyblade. She loves to wield a sword, she usually helps the captain plan out the battle. We have Princess Yuffie Kisaragi, a ninja. She loves to wield her huge four-point shuriken. Yikes, watch out everyone and she comes from Wutai! Now we have Princess Silk Sueré she comes from Atlantis and she loves herself? Okay... And our last princess is Princess Naminé Strife, and she comes from Hallow Bastion and she loves to draw..." Kairi tried hard not to sound sad.

"Now we have one of the princesses present, let's go see who it is." Kairi made a motion to the camera to follow her into one of the two living rooms.

Leon looked up to see that his cousins walk in. Xion was a really nice woman, she's a few months shy into her twenty-fourth birthday. He was shooed away by Kairi when the camera focused on Xion who had a small sweat drop on the side of her cheek. She smiled and waved at the camera as Leon wathed introduce herself. He hard the door bell rung and Kairi ran to go get it, Axel on her heels.

Kairi opened the door to see another young woman with long raven-hair, she had bangs gracing one side. Her smile reminded Leon of his mother when he was younger, she still smiles like that today and all but, he still misses his mother's warm smile. He checked that she wore a leather top with a white tank top showing from the sleeveless top, black khaki shorts, she looked rather normal like a commoner. He heard her introduce herself as Tifa.

Leon was about to close the door when a foot was stuck to prevent it from closing it. He looked to see those long convers shoes. He the could see a girl with the biggest smile looking at him. She had short black hair with a bandana on her forehead. She had two servants bring down her four luggage and she carried her shuriken on one of her hands. She introduced herself as Yuffie and began to jump as the camera focused on her. She just turned twenty-two last month.

"We have more princesses..." Kairi said as a couple more princesses entered the room.

The first one to enter after Yuffie was another raven-haired woman with caramel streaks on her bangs, her name is Rinoa. He liked her smile, she sat down next to Tiffa and began to talk quietly. The next one had sandy-colored hair with green eyes, she smiled to Leon and hugged him close after looking at the camera that she would be Mrs. Leonhart. Kairi smirked at this and ushered the sandy-colored haired woman who is twenty-four wait in the living room. Before she went she introduced herself as Selphie and bounced into the living room talking with Yuffie and Xion. Another woman entered the room, she introduced herself as Silk and promised that Leon would belong to her. She had lilac hair cut in layers and her bangs were to one side, her amethyst eyes showed Leon that she is determined to win his heart.

"Hmm, now that we have our princesse-oh sorry. It looks like Princess Naminé is running a little late. We'll wait for a while longer to see when is she coming. Let's focus on our beautiful princesses shall we." Kairi said with a smile going up to Silk who was fixing her make-up.

"So tell us about yourself." Kairi said looking at the lilac haired woman.

"Well I love myself, I mean I am the prettiest out all of these. Besides, I know that I will win and become Mrs. Leonhart." Silk smirked at the camera.

"Okay..." Kairi slowly backed away from the woman who was blowing kisses at the camera with a sexy wink.

^v^v^v^

"Okay Cloud, you can do it. This is for Naminé, for her happiness, her future and my misery..." Cloud sulked as he slowly walked up the small hill with his servants at his side.

He fixed the dress trying hard to make it look a bit longer. He cursed himself for being slender, he did have a six-pack. But it was barely noticeable, he didn't have big arms or strong bulky legs, he was just thin. He tried to exercise only to scowl when he got tired, he cursed his cousin Zack-who eloped with Aerith and ran away from the kingdom to another one. They both are living happily and so on. He cursed himself for being weak and fragile, his mother broke some terrible news to him and Roxas, he scowled. How could his mother hide something like this to him! He knocked on the door with a blank expression.

"Princess Naminé," Kairi smiled at him.

"Hi Kairi," Cloud disguised his voice a bit higher.

"And we have the last princess with us, now follow me to the living room and I will explain how will all of this goes." Kairi motioned for Cloud to follow her.

Cloud did and saw that everyone was here. He remembered Yuffie and Tifa, they were both his childhood friends. He then looked to see four other people that he didn't know that well. He only met them once, twice if he saw them again, but other than that he doesn't know them. He sat comfortable making sure that his wig was perfect and would not fall of his head. He saw that Leon was looking at him and he glared his way.

Yes, he has met Leon before. But it was just a simple greeting and never talked to him ever again. He knew nothing about this prince, so he did what he felt like it, glare with a so much murder in his eyes that he could kill Leon with that look. Cloud smirked when he saw Leon look surprised, but his smile faltered when Leon smirked his way.

"Alright everyone, as all you know My name is Kari Hearts and my older brother's name is Axel Hearts. Here I will say this once, so listen up." Kairi cleared her throat and began, "Each of you will be living in this three-story mansion with fifty rooms, Fifty-three bathrooms, two living rooms, one huge kitchen, and two swimming pools in the back. There are cameras in each room except for the bathrooms. Our Only bachelor that is young is Leon Leonhart, he is twenty-five years old, and these lovely women will compete for his love. By the way he's not the last bachelor, we have another younger bachelor that just turned twenty-one. And he might be next on the list right Naminé..." Kairi smirked looking at 'Naminé'.

"Huh?" Cloud gasped with a huge blush. He averted his eyes to look at the floor while he heard many other princesses gasp with surprise.

"Anyways, he might be next~ So the voters should vote out one princess after each challenge is complete. Remember some of these challenges are random, weird, scary, disgusting, fearful, and so on. If you do not want to do any of these challenges, then the door is open." Kairi pointed to the door. When no one got up she smirked, "All right, some of these challenges will need strength, tough, smart, stealth, and time it right. On each challenge one of the princess will win immunity. They are not allowed to leave this mansion unless there is an emergency or are called out for a challenge. No sex, either." Kairi shot Leon a glare. "No phones either."

Mostly all of them gasped and looked at Kairi in horror. Some of the girls pretend to faint at this.

"If voted out, you will receive back your cellphones." Kairi grabbed a small light green basket and motioning them to put their phones inside.

Cloud noticed that some of the girls didn't want to, one of them with lilac hair huffed as she threw her phone to the basket not caring if she ruined another's phone and looked away. He heard her muttered some curses at Kairi, he looked to Kairi who had a vein popped out. When his turn came up, he put his phone inside. He made sure it was off,when Kairi gasped he looked up at the red-head, both locking eyes. Cloud's face paled when he read Kairi's lips. It was his name and not his sisters, he cursed himself for not taking Naminé's phone.

"Thank you ladies," Kairi said as she pushed the basket on the counter where later she would hide and lock them down.

"So what are we doing?" asked Silk looking at all the other women.

"You ladies will be getting to know each other, choose your rooms, and chill for the day. Tomorrow our first challenge will begin." Kairi smirked.

Cloud stared at all the princesses who began to talk to one another, he sighed and walked out of the room. He went to go look around to see the rooms, he saw them one by one. Each of them all look the same, he came to a stop to see that on top of each door there was a small black ball, knowing it's a camera, he shrugged and opened the door. He looked around and smiled, the room had a balcony with double doors. He inspected it even more inside, it was comfy with a huge bed, soft lavender sheets decorated the bed. Pillows going from a dark lavender to a very light ones, the floor was a comfy cream-colored, he saw two night stands on each side of the bed.

He then walked to open one of the many doors, it was the bathroom, and true to Kairi's word it didn't have a camera in every corner of the room. He saw the marble toilet with a huge porcelain bathtub almost looking like a jacuzzi. The floor was pure white with specks of glitter thrown there, he saw the curtains, they were white with lavender petals falling down. He got out of the bathroom to see that there was a closet size mirror, he guessed for when to check themselves out. He opened it to show the spacious closet and see that it was big enough to fit ten people and one small child.

"Found your room," Kairi said as she walked up to Cloud with a small frown on her face. It quickly turned into a smile as she remembered the cameras in the room. "come let me show you what I found in the bathroom!" she dragged Cloud inside.

Cloud stumbled after her, he was barely walking with his sister's high heels. He was embarrassed when he learned that they wore the same shoe size. He saw that Kairi half closed the door and turned around to look at him. She pulled his wig off to see spikes fly everywhere.

"Cloud! What're you doing here? Where is Naminé?" Kairi asked in shock.

"She didn't want to come. She loves you Kairi, I'm doing this for her so she doesn't have to marry Leon..." Cloud began to explained to her.

"Wow, if she ever comes here to visit I'll give her the biggest kiss ever." Kairi smiled looking at the floor.

"Well, make sure no one is looking." Cloud smiled fixing his wig.

Both women jumped when they heard a loud curse coming from the other side of the room.

They went to see who it was and saw that it was Silk who had tripped on Cloud's luggage. She looked mad and glared at said blond, she got up and dusted herself. Cloud crossed his arms around his fake chest to see that Silk marched up to him and looked him up and down. Cloud looked at her with a bored expression, he did not need drama in his life.

"Looks like someone stole my room," Silk said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

Cloud nodded, "yes I did."

"What's an ugly skinny wanna be Barbie doll doing in my room?" Silk hissed.

"I beat you to this room, now I would LOVE you to get the hell out of this room." Cloud said in a calm voice, to people who knew him well like Kairi it was his threatening voice.

"Ugly people already contaiged this room, might as well go before they contaiged me." Silk smiled thinking that they would cry and run away from the competition leaving her to win.

"Too late, you were already contaiged." Cloud smirked as he looked at Silk who gasped.

They saw her turn her face dramatically and stomp out of the room making a lot of noise. Cloud and Kairi looked at one another and smiled at each other pumping their fists together. This would sure be one hell of a fun show.

^v^v^v^

I had to stop it here, or I would just go on and on and on. xD I hope you enjoyed the second chapter I still don't know when I'll update. Hopefully I update soon. I sort of have writer's block for **Crimson Storm**. And I did not want to bash on of the characters, the eight one was going to be Aerith, but decided against it. So I made my self a Mary Sue and could bash her up all I want. x) Review please and thank you.

Roxy~


End file.
